User talk:Fw190a8
Nice work dude! *Seconded! Zerak-Tul 17:45, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! I will try to add, update and improve as frequently as I can. Fw190a8 02:53, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Again you've worked your behind off, very nice work, and inspiring for the rest of us, I'll try and get something done as well when I get the time off from work :) Zerak-Tul 20:32, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! It's nice to know my efforts are appreciated. Fw190a8 20:43, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :: Hey, I was wondering if I could ask a favor. I'm currently trying to build a local wikia for myself at home for my DMing needs. I have been adding in the information from the D&D 3.5 books and was hoping to ask if I can use your LocalSettings.php for my local wikia. It love the format you have, but unfortunately I'm not quite the programer (give me hardware and I can do anything though.) The reason for this is I cannot reproduce a lot of the effect on my computer as on here due to not knowing what is enabled in php. If not, I completely understand and will continue to dabble on my own while still contributing here. Tokitung :::You should go talk to the Wikia staff themselves, as we're just running their software. Zerak-Tul 16:31, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Re: Poke! Glad to hear you're still around, and I can say I'm with you on the don't-get-to-edit-as-much-as-I'd-like wagon, but I think the little bits help too :) - You work on a wiki? Care to elaborate, sounds interesting! Zerak-Tul 00:43, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Citation templates Cheers, and thanks for making excellent templates, now we just need to put them to use more :) Zerak-Tul 03:24, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Sysop status Thanks to some help from Angela, you're now an admin. Congrats! :Many thanks to both you and Angela! Fw190a8 18:43, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Baldur's Gate How is the computer game Baldur's Gate non-canonical? --84.210.40.108 19:06, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Games are non-canonical by choice of WotC, but if the game has a novel released (As Baldur's Gate had) then the events there in are canon. This means, for example, that the NPCs Jaheira and Khalid are canon, but someone like Minsc is not, because he was not included in the novel based on the game. Zerak-Tul 23:38, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::I see, thank you. Too bad, the games are full of excellent information, and help visualize everything. How about this: over at the Star Wars wikia we include all bits from all licensed sources, but if something is non-canon we clearly mark it as such. Would this work for the Forgotten Realms wikia? --Imp 00:09, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::We have the template, which could quickly be adapted to notify the reader that a certain section of an article is non-canon, and not the entire article. But if we allow too much non-canon info, where do we start drawing the line? Do we allow people posting their own home variations of the setting etc.? Zerak-Tul 10:10, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Of course we wouldn't allow home-made characters and such, that would be "fanon." Basically, I propose that if something is in an official licensed product, it should be included on this wikia; if something is non-canonical (yet in a licensed product) we can still have articles on it—except those would be marked as such. If you agree with me, I can conjure up a few templates and such, to get us going. --Imp 13:12, 4 January 2007 (UTC)